


Home From Work- Human! Tamatoa/Reader OneShot

by wannabe_sk8er_boy



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Warm kisses, but the fairy lights in your room set the scene, he's cute when he's sleeping, it's raining and dark outside, sleepy wake up kisses, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_sk8er_boy/pseuds/wannabe_sk8er_boy
Summary: You get home from work, and as it starts to rain, you find Tama snoozing on your bed. You wake him up with sweet kisses under the fairy lights as it begins to rain harder.





	Home From Work- Human! Tamatoa/Reader OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny gift for a Tumblr friend <3 Hope you enjoy~

Closing the door behind you, you kicked off your shoes and turned on a lamp. You’d just got off of work, and it was late. It was faintly raining outside, but it was going to get heavier tonight. The fairy lights strung up on the curtains were already on, so you knew he was home.

“I’m home!” you rang out, but there was not answer. You shrugged off your jacket and hung it up on the rack next to the door. You looked out the window, and the rain had begun falling harder.

Walking down the small hallway, you peered into your room, rubbing your cold hands together. And there, under the dim fairy lights, Tamatoa lay sprawled out on your bed, in nothing but socks and sweatpants. He had a book laid open on his face, and quiet snores escaped his lips. You smiled, how cute.

You walked up and leaned on the bed, gently removing the book from his closed eyes. “Tama baby~” you whispered. The heater automatically turned on as the rain outside got heavier. You smiled, laughing quietly to yourself. Putting the book aside, you gently got up onto the bed, petting his scruffy beard. “Tama~” you purred again, this time a tiny bit louder.

A small groan rumbled out of his throat, and he shifted. You purred, “Baby~? I’m home.” A teensy smile tugged at his lips, and the fairy lights above made his lip rings shine. You pet his beard a little more, then went up to rub his hair. “Morning sunshine,” you whispered, making his smile get bigger. The big man’s arms came up to rub his eyes, and he stretched. Tama let out a big yawn, then his arms came down to gently lay on your back and neck.

“Well good morning to you too~,” he purred, eyes lidded with sleepiness. The lights above made beautiful gold flecks in his ocean eyes, and you smiled warmly. “I missed you,” you said. He smirked, “Missed you too, precious.”

“It’s pouring outside,” you explained, “And I’m cold.” He chuckled, “I can feel that, jesus. Come here, then.” You smiled, “Hell yeah.”

His strong arms pulled you down on top of his bare chest, and you blushed. He smirked at you, “How was work, baby?” You snuggled your red-hot face into his neck, “G-good. Boring, but I got stuff done. I’m off all weekend nooowww~” 

He raised a pierced brow, “Oh really~? Can’t wait to spend it with you~” You blushed more, smiling like an idiot, “Wh-whatever!” You kissed his neck gently and sweetly, and he smiled, kissing your shoulder. You giggled, then began trailing kisses down his neck and collar bone, then found yourself at his chest.

He laughed, “Hey!” You laughed back, kissing cutely all over his broad, furry chest, “Mwah! Mwah mwah mwah~!!” Tama let out the cutest laugh, holding you by your shoulders, “H-hey! Wh-what- ah!!” You smiled so bright, “AAAANNDDDD, MWAH!!” right on his cheek.

He smiled, giggling and looking into your eyes, “What was that for, love?” You smiled back, “Cause I loooovveee youuuu~ And the greatest King deserves all the smooches!” He chuckled, and you swore you saw a little red creep up in his cheeks, “And cuz you’re freezing.”

You rolled your eyes, grumbling and snuggling back into the warmth beneath you. He was always like a giant heater and teddy bear all in one. “Yeah, but you’re warm… so hold me.” He laughed again, “Hey, look at me.”

“Hm?” you sat up a bit to look at him. He suddenly kissed you, right on the lips. His piercings were cold but his lips were the warmest, most welcoming thing you’d ever felt. His arms hugged you, and as he kissed you, a small hum echoed in his throat. You blushed, “Mmf~!” but your eyes lidded, and you melted into him. The rain outside was calm on your window, the rumble of the heater was like a lullaby, and Tama… sweet Tama. You were happy to be back home.


End file.
